Acceptance
by beard-of-zeus
Summary: One-shot father-daughter story  What happens when Ezio confronts his teenage daughter about her boyfriend? What happens when Ezio confronts the boy she is dating? Will the boyfriend change Ezio's vision of him and will Ezio let their relationship be? R&R


...::... [Minor Spoiler Alert] ...::... [Not related to my other AC story] ...::...

The girl scowled at her father and with once last glance she booked it up to her room. She slammed her door closed with anger and clenched her fist into a tight ball. She sat on the bed and thought about what had just occured downstairs.

...::...

_"I do not want you seeing that boy." Her father had sternly told her as he crossed his vambrace clad arms. His hood rested on his shoulders and back, revealing his handsome face. The right side of his lips has a visible scar which was obviously from a battle. His chesnut brown hair was tied into a short ponytail in the back with a red scrunchie. It was Ezio Auditore Da Firenze. _

_"And why not?" The girl, who by the looks of it was about sixteen, asked the man in front of her as she too crossed her arms. _

_"Because he is no good. He is nothing but trouble that boy!" Ezio retorted at the girl while she just snarled at him. _

_"He is not trouble!" She almost shouted, almost. She had guts, Ezio had to admit. But what could he expect from his own daughter. _

_"Non mi parlare di nuovo, Alessandra! (Don't back talk me, Alessandra!)" Ezio had scolded Alessandra. It was new to him, she usually just stayed out of trouble. But ever since she had met that boy, that little punk, she had been sneaking out and always talking back to him. _

_Ezio shook his head and ran his fingers though his bangs. He did not need this now. He had just gotten back from a long trip and returned home only under an hour ago. But a spy had told him Alessandra was out with that boy so he had to take action. He ran out and scouted her from on top of a tall building and tailed her until he caught up with her. _

_And of course he had to drag her back. _

_"Then let me see Adriano again!"_

_"Absolutely not!" Now Ezio was becoming angry. He hoped to have a relxing night home with his daughter for a change but now he can't, and because of that boy. _

_He watched as she gave him a absolute nasty look then she ran for it up to her room, knocking over a painting as she did. _

_...::..._

"Maybe you should go easy on her, Ezio." A woman spoke as she walked up from the front of the house. It was Claudia.

"Go easy on her? Perché dovrei? That boy has started this!" Ezio exclaimed as he let out a frusterated sigh. Now his sister was envolved. Great, just what he needed.

"You know, you were the exact same!" She grinned, "sneaking out to see Cristina."

"That was different."

"It was not. She is just like you." She said while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This would have been a lot easier if Cristina was still here." He said as he closed his eyes. Two years ago Cristina had been mortally wounded by soldiers looking for him. He had managed to fight them off, but both him and Cristina knew she was going to die. And so he held her until she had finally passed on.

"I know Ezio. I am going to go talk to Alessandra, alright?" Claudia said as she took a step up the stairs. He nodded and began to reply.

"I am going to have a talk with that Adriano guy." Ezio told Claudia as he pulled his hood back over his head and marched right through the doors.

"Oh mio..." Claudia sighed as she started up the stairs.

...::...

Alessandra looked up to her door when she heard knocking.

"Go away!" She yelled, throwing a close by pillow at the door as a warning.

"Alessandra, it's me Claudia. Can we talk?" She begged on the other side of the door. She was hoping Alessandra would let her in, because when Alessandra was mad, nothing would go right.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Come in."

Claudia turned the brass doorknob on the mahoghany door and walked in and sat on Alessandras bed, which had a lot more pillows that were at her use.

"What's wrong?" Claudia smiled at her while she pulled the chesnut brown hair off her face.

"I'ts my father..." Alessandra spoke softly as she looked down at her feet. "He's so unfair sometimes."

Claudia rubbed Alessandra's back. "I know. All fathers are, but you can't blame him. We are the only family he has left, it's only natural for him to be protective."

Alessandra shrugged. "I don't know why he has to be _this _protective. There's nothing wrong with Adriano!" She exclaimed while looking up to her auntie.

This time Claudia shrugged. "I guess your father just doesn't want you getting your heart broken."

...::...

This was the stree Adriano hung out on with his little punk ass friends. Ezio was sure of it. He pulled his hood off and walked down the bustling street. Even though it was night, the streets were still lit and people ran and walked through the streets and alleyways getting places.

His boots made a loud noise as he continued down the street, looking down each alleyway and every intersection.

"Thank you thank you!" A woman exclaimed, shaking a boys hand. She had the biggest smile on her face while he had a small sheepish smile.

"I'ts quite alright ma'am, it was nothing." He chuckled as she thanked him again. It was Adriano. Ezio sternly walked up to the duo and confronted the woman. He saw in the corner of his eye that Adriano tensed, obviously nervous.

"What did this boy do?" Ezio eyed the woman as if she herself was a bad guy. Her big brown eyes opened and she quickly replied.

"Oh! This young man paid the rest of my medical supplies from the doctor. I didn't have enough so he paid the rest!" She happily exclaimed patting Adrianos' back.

Ezio turned his attention to Adriano.

"We need to talk." Adriano gulped and nodded. Adriano knew he had better man up to impress him. He couldn't just cower in fear in front of his girlfriends father, even if her father was a professional assassin.

The two jumped on top of a building looking over the city of Florence and they sat at the top.

"I don't want you seeing my daughter anymore." Ezio broke the awkward silence between the two and looked at the boy. Adriano had short sandy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. But that didn't convice Ezio otherwise. Good looks weren't going to win his heart over, especially if it was over his daughter.

"Why? What have I done wrong?" He raised his voice as he turned his glance towards Ezio. His eyes were full of anger. Ezio turned his gaze back at the moon and thought.

What had he done wrong? He...He... He had changed his daughter! But Ezio couldn't say that...

Ezio bit his lip. "She's never home anymore." He managed, which was true. Even though he was barely at home.

"Well from what I've heard you are the one who is never home. She gets lonely and wants to talk to people! That's why she leaves!" Adriano exclaimed once again, and by the looks of it, he had him there. Alessandra is a very sociable girl who never wants to be alone so it's not all that bad she wants to go out and talk to people.

"I'm out there making Italy a safer place to live in!" Ezio retorted at the teenager. He was starting to sound like a teenager himself, but he would never admit that.

"Maybe you only hate me because you don't want your daughter being whisked away! I love her!" Adriano said but then quickly regretted it. He smacked his palm to his mouth. Adriano was sure Ezio was going to lunge at him and murder him with his hidden blade. He saw Ezio chuckle.

"You love my daughter?" Ezio questioned, giving the young man a stern look. Adriano quickly nodded.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Adriano spoke proudly to the man he feared most. He watched Ezio nod and get up. Ezio extended a hand out to the boy and Adriano took it.

Ezio pulled the boy up and let go of his hand.

"I guess... I cannot hate you if you love my daughter." Ezio finally gave in. If his daughter loved this boy... And this boy loved his daughter... He would not get inbetween it.

"But if you ever break her heart, I'm coming after you." Ezio smiled as they jumped off the building. Adriano chuckled and nodded.

"I wont. I promise."

"Father! Adriano!" A girl ran up to the two men, it was Alessandra with Claudia behind her.

"Alessandra!" Both Adriano and Ezio exclaimed when they saw her running up to them. She stood infront of the two with her arms crossed.

"You didn't do anything to him, did you father?" She asked sternly as Ezio tooka step towards her. Both him and Adriano chuckled a little before she got an answer.

"No I didn't. Tu pensi sempre il peggio." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok, I guess that's good."

"I've got to go. My mother said I had to be back ten minutes ago. I'll see you tomorrow Alessandra?" Adriano spoke as he looked at Alessandra. She nodded and walked up to him.

Ezio tightened his fist when he saw his daughter kiss him. _She kissed him. _

"Ezio..." Claudia warned her older brother, pulling him backwards by the shoulder. "I'm not going to repeat myself. You were like this too." He shook his head and smiled.

"Grazie Claudia." At that moment Alessandra walked back up to them.

"Mi dispiace." Ezio apologized to his daughter. "I was out of line. Adriano of a good guy. I wouldn't want you dating anyone else." Alessandra nodded and gave her father a big hug.

"Grazie papà" She thanked him as she let go of him. He nodded and they began to walk home.

Maybe Adriano was right. Maybe he just couldn't let his daughter go. Maybe he just didn't want to see her grow up. Now he was happy that she was dating Adriano.

'He's a good guy.'

...::...


End file.
